


Aftermath

by ALC



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC/pseuds/ALC
Summary: This was written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and I used a random word generator for the prompt.  My words were "wreckage" and "fingertip".If you enjoy stories where Nine is rather protective and takes care of Rose, you might like it!  :)





	

The Doctor’s head pounded as he grudgingly opened his eyes. Salty waves lapped at his feet and he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. As his vision cleared, he became acutely aware that Rose’s hand was no longer entwined with his own. 

“Rose?” he called out hoarsely. 

The sound of the waves lapping on the shore was his only answer. He shook his head and peeled off his leather jacket, getting himself to his feet. The world swirled around him and he paused for a moment. The swaying stilled and he surveyed the scene. The sky was gray with clouds, and rain threatened to start again soon. 

The storm came up unexpectedly surprised all of them- even the captain. It hadn’t been long till the fierce winds snapped the mast and they were all swimming for their lives. The wreckage of the small boat was washing up on shore, cracked timbers and ruined supplies littering the beach.

“Rose?” he called out, a bit louder. 

He took a few steps, and scanned the vast expanse of shoreline. The beach to the right was void of anything other than debris, but there was a dark shape in the sand to the left. On shaky legs, the Doctor hurried to the lump in the sand, sliding down next to it. It was her. Waves washed around her legs and the Doctor rolled her onto her back. She was pale and her skin was cool to the touch, but she was breathing. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. 

“Rose…c’mon, Rose, open your eyes for me,” he said urgently. 

A large wave broke further up the beach, soaking both of them. He looked up at the darkening clouds and picked her up carefully- they needed to get somewhere reasonably safe. He carried her up the beach, and away from the sea and into the waving grasses. He looked around for shelter as he cradled a limp and cold Rose in his arms. On the edge of the grasses there was a low, dark smudge. He dared not hope that it was a building, but perhaps it was something- _anything_ to protect them from the rain that threatened to start any minute. 

The skies opened up as he trudged through the sand. He shifted Rose in his arms, trying to protect her from the cold, driving rain. The wind pushed against him, slowing his progress. The dark shape was coming into focus, and even through the storm, he could see that it was a small hut. It was luck- pure and simple. With a renewed sense of determination, he slogged through the sand. 

The door was old and weather-beaten. He knocked once, and only waited a few seconds before fumbling for the sonic. The device faltered at first, then whirred to life, opening the door. He shut it quickly behind him, surveying the inside of the tiny shack. There wasn’t much- a small cot in the corner, a tiny tin stove, a store of sticks and kindling along the wall and a few split logs next to that. The place was deserted- likely a fishing shack for summer use. It was a good sign in more ways than one. If there was a building of any kind, it meant that the island was populated. Perhaps it was even their intended destination, but he shook his head, focusing on Rose. She was cold and wet and needed attention.

He pulled back the two thin wool blankets and placed her on the slightly musty straw mattress. He peeled off her jeans and tee shirt, leaving her in her under-things, then covered her with the blankets and checked her pulse and breathing. For now, she was safe enough, but needed to get warm. The wind gusted outside, rattling both the single window as well as the door.

The Doctor shivered a bit and turned his attention to the small stove. He took a log and a large handful of tinder, arranging them carefully in the box. After a few quick pulses from the sonic, the tinder caught fire and soon he had a cheery blaze. He shut the door and opened the dampers, encouraging the fire to burn. There was a wooden chair in the corner and he hung her clothes over it, hoping that they would dry quickly. 

The wind gusted again, causing the door to shake on its hinges. Rose made a small noise in the back of her throat. His focus shifted instantly back to her and he knelt down, smoothing his thumb across her cheek. “Rose?” he asked softly. “Can you talk to me? Are you okay, sweetheart?” 

She groaned a bit and coughed weakly. He put his hand behind her head, and turned her on her side, patting her back. “That’s right, cough it up,” he said, wondering if she’d inhaled some of the sea water. 

She coughed again and made a soft whimper in the back of her throat. “Doctor?” Her voice was raspy. 

“Right here, Rose,” he assured her, holding her hand. “You alright?” 

She coughed again. “Cold.”

“Workin’ on that,” he smiled. “There’s a fire going. That little stove’ll be puttin’ off some heat soon.” 

She made a little sound of displeasure. 

“I know,” he said gently. “Are you in pain? Anythin’ hurting you?” 

Her nose wrinkled. “J-just cold.” 

He stood up. “Let me see if there’s anythin’ I can do to help.” He looked around the interior of the small building and eyed a little cupboard in the corner. Hopefully, he walked to the cupboard and opened the door. The hinges squeaked and revealed a small kettle and a tin cup. He bit his lip. At least a bit of hot water could help warm Rose…it wouldn’t be tea, but it might be better than nothing. He hadn’t noticed a water pump outside and there certainly wasn’t one inside the tiny shack. He looked outside and smiled. Rain was still pounding noisily on the tin roof. He opened the door and ran out, leaving the lid of the kettle off, hoping it would quickly fill with drinkable water. 

“It’s pourin’ out there,” he commented as he walked back in. Her eyes were closed again and he sighed. “You still with me Rose?” 

“Yeah,” was the barely audible reply. She’d curled herself up into a little ball and was shivering. 

He licked his lips and sighed, peeling off his jumper and jeans. Although they’d begun to dry, they were still wet and wouldn’t help him raise her body temperature. Clad only in his shorts, he climbed into the single bed with her pulling the scratchy wool blankets over the two of them. “I’m going to help you get warm,” he explained, “the fire’ll help too, but I know you’re cold right now.” 

The Doctor carefully turned so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. He wrapped his arm around her snugly and rubbed her back. His leg wrapped over hers. “There we are,” he said lightly. “Nice and cozy; hopefully you’ll start feelin’ warmer soon.” He continued his ministrations, trying to improve the blood flow in her body. Her chest was pressed up against his own and he could feel the beat of her single heart as he tried to keep her comfortable. Slowly her body temperature started to rise, along with the air temperature in the little hut. 

As Rose began to warm, she stopped shivering and opened her eyes, looking at him. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

He smiled. “My pleasure, sweetheart.” 

“Where are we?” she asked. 

The Doctor licked his lips. “Not quite sure, actually. I found you a few meters down the beach from me and saw that it was goin’ to start raining again. I saw this place and brought you here.” He looked around. “At least we know there are inhabitants around. Somebody had to build this place.” 

“D’you think the TARDIS is close by?” she asked softly. 

He sighed. “You know as much as I do, Rose. It was stolen and taken on a ship to an island just south of the mainland. I don’t know how far off course we are. This could be the place we’re lookin’ for, or somewhere completely different.” 

“Did anyone else make it?” she asked softly.

He shook his head. “There wasn’t anyone else near us, Rose, but they could’ve been made it to shore elsewhere. They might be alright.” 

A tear streaked down her cheek and he brushed it away with his fingertip. “They were so nice.” 

“They might be okay,” he said hopefully. “We made it to shore. Good chance that a sturdy crew like that could’ve done the same, yeah?” 

A ghost of a smile came on her face. “Yeah…I hope so.” 

He nodded. “Me too.”

She sighed softly. “’M tired.”

He nodded. “Get some rest. ‘M sure you’re exhausted. I know I am.”

He held her close to him and she drifted to sleep almost instantly. The rain beat down, but they were safe and relatively comfortable. The Doctor was keenly aware of how nice it was having Rose wrapped around him. He sighed softly. Tomorrow they could resume their search for his missing ship, but tonight he was content enough to be curled up with a sleepy little human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story- if you have any questions or just want to say hello, feel free to leave a comment. :) 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
